Ninth Wonder No More
by Funky In Fishnet
Summary: Joanie's happy with her career until a fan shatters her illusions, leading her to discover Paul and Steph's affair and ultimately leading to her departure
1. She's happy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned, they are owned by Vince Mcmahon  
  
"Another night, another successful title defence" thought Chyna as she neatly threw the Women's Championship belt onto the locker room bench. Life was going great for Joanie Laurer, she was a champ, she was defending her title successfully night in night out and the fans loved her. She wasn't being big headed or arrogant, the front office had told her the last part though she had worked that out herself from the 'Chyna! Chyna!' chants that began whenever she fought and the fan signs such as 'We love Chyna' 'Chyna is my hero' and so on that appeared in the arenas. It gave her such a.a..glow to feel the fan support for her, it made her want to do her damndest in the ring to give a top match for them to enjoy. She hoped she did so. You could tell to an extent how good the match was in the ring but until you saw it on tape, you wouldn't fully know. She pulled her cell phone from her bag and called the production truck  
  
"Hey Tom, it's Joanie..yeah, could you send me a tape of tonight's show?..thanks, bye"  
  
As she began stripping her skintight ring gear off and throwing it haphazardly towards her bag, Nora Greenwald, known to the fans as Molly Holly strolled into the locker room.  
  
"Hey Joanie"  
  
"Hey Nora, good effort in the match girl, think we created some good moments"  
  
"Yeah, maybe we did"  
  
Nora turned to her own bag, pulling her street clothes from it. Joanie smiled as she pulled a pink Playboy t-shirt on, Nora was never optimistic about her efforts, always believing she could do better. But that wasn't a bad thing, after all it meant she was always wanting to improve and pushing herself to be a better ring worker. Not that she wasn't good already, she was one of the best in a top talented women's division.  
  
It was good fun to work with the women after working with the men for so long, Joanie never thought she'd enjoy herself but now, she'd wished she'd decided to a while ago. She turned to the mirror, checking her appearance as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and tucked it under a black baseball cap. Her body had changed too, it had improved dramatically since she had first come to the WWE, she had retained her phenomenal muscle but become more sleek and streamlined, she liked it a lot. She rolled her ring gear up into her bag and slung it over her shoulder, smiling at her reflection. At this stage in her career, she truly felt happy, everything was going her way and she was having a hell of a time. She felt in control and focused, no longer having to fight for her spot on a show, she already had one thanks to her title, hard work and status as the strongest woman here. Calling good bye to Nora, she set off out of the room and towards the curtain. Hunter was the last match on the card as usual, currently part of the 'Two-Man Power Trip' with Austin and feuding with Undertaker and Kane. She'd told him she'd wait so they could go to the hotel together. It made her smile to see him do so well and remember where they'd come from to get to the top-card; killing themselves in Killer Kowalski's training classes, doing all those crappy indies. She shook her head. What a journey and what a success he'd become, she guessed she was one too. She allowed herself to feel proud at her achievements but never like she'd accomplished everything, she still wanted to be the first woman WWF Champion, she knew it was possible.  
  
Looking back, maybe that was the problem  
  
Read and Review please!! What do u think? It's a bit rough I know but you gotta start somewhere. Lemme know ur opinion, click on review and type away, let your voice be heard! I wanna hear it. 


	2. The cracks begin to show

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names of the superstars mentioned, they belong to the WWE and Vince Mcmahon  
  
"Hey Hunter, how long you gonna be in there?" Joanie pounded on the locker room door  
  
He'd been really happy with the show that night and had dived straight into the shower. In fact, she was a little annoyed that the first person he'd wanted to talk to after the match was Stephanie Mcmahon about how to advance the storyline. As Head of Creative Writing in the WWE, Steph was the person he always seemed to bounce ideas off.  
  
"It's always about the damn business" Joanie muttered under her breath  
  
Then the thought was gone; it was only sometimes she was resentful of his passion of the business he loved. But contrastingly she admired him because of it, he pushed himself hard to get results and by God he got results; brilliant matches, edgy storylines and classic rivalries, he seemed to know what the fans wanted or hated and how to get that heel heat he craved. She looked up to him because of it, he was always generous about helping her, or anyone who wanted help for that matter when it came to the business. It was his first love and she accepted that. It made her want to work harder.  
  
The door opened and Chris Jericho peered out, glaring at her. He was dripping wet; his hair was plastered to his face and shoulders and she could see a towel wrapped around his waist, one of his hands holding onto it securely.  
  
"Look Joanie, he'll be out soon so learn a little patience and let a guy take a shower, ok?"  
  
Leaving no time for a reply, he disappeared back into the room, slamming the door shut. Joanie grinned, how tempting it was to storm in there and embarrass him, and probably the others, when he was showering, but she thought better of it, he'd get revenge, he always did. Instead, she continued to knock as furiously as she had before.  
  
"Quit denting the door and get outta here Laurer!" Jericho's voice was beyond annoyed, he was getting mad now  
  
She laughed to herself; it was fun to needle him considering how much he annoyed her. As she turned, a familiar figure walked towards her, calling her name. Stephanie Mcmahon stopped in front of her, slightly breathless. She'd changed out of her on-screen slut clothes and was looking pretty and ordinary in blue jeans and a black long sleeved top.  
  
"Dad sent me to find you, he wants to talk to you about furthering your storyline"  
  
Intrigued, Joanie followed Steph down the corridor and into a room that was serving as Vince Mcmahon's office for the night. He was standing as she entered and motioned for her to sit down in one of the old plastic chairs, Steph sat beside her.  
  
"Joanie, how do you think your reign as Women's Champion is going?"  
  
"I'm enjoying it, I think the fans are too, it's been good fun to work with the girls"  
  
He nodded and picked up some papers from the table beside him, studying them for a second before speaking again.  
  
"We want to have you defend the title at Judgement Day"  
  
Joanie looked surprised, Judgement Day was the next pay-per-view. In fact it was coming up in a few weeks. It didn't leave much time for a storyline to be developed.  
  
"Well sure, if you think there's enough time to get a story together"  
  
"We had the idea that you cut an in-ring promo next week saying there isn't any challenge in the women's division for you, then Amy'll come out and challenge you for the title at Judgement Day, then in the shows leading up to the PPV you test to her to see if she's ready but never fight her, we're leaving that for the show"  
  
"Sounds good, is Amy up for it?"  
  
"Yes, she thinks it'll be good" Vince shot a quick look at Steph before continuing "We'd like to know if you'd be willing to drop the belt to her"  
  
" What?! Why?" Joanie looked confused "I'm over well with the fans and working some good matches, why stop the momentum?"  
  
"Amy's the most popular diva Joanie" Steph spoke up for the first time since entering the room "she's so over with the fans and has been working some great matches over the past few months, we think it's time for a new champ and that she should be your successor"  
  
"The fans seem to prefer you fighting the guys" Vince added "That's the Chyna they seem to like better"  
  
Joanie looked from one to the other slowly, her thoughts spinning before settling back into place. They were not going to take her title away like this, she decided, not like this when she was so popular and having so much fun.  
  
"No" her voice was defiant "I really think there's more potential in me staying champ for a while longer before dropping the belt, I'll gladly drop it to Amy but just not now"  
  
"Well if you're not willing.." Stephanie sounded a little taken aback as her voice trailed off. She looked uncertainly at her father.  
  
"If you're completely sure Joanie?" he looked at her carefully "I guess it can wait but we really think it's best all round if you do, for business, for your character, for the fans; it would give you a chance to work with the guys again, maybe feud with Guerrero or Val Venis"  
  
"I could feud with Eddie afterwards" Joanie realised she was raising her voice in exasperation, she took a breath, closing her eyes for a second to gather herself "hasn't he got a storyling going with the Hardyz at the moment? We could mix that in"  
  
"We thought about that too" Steph brightened at Joanie's words "maybe have him want to help Lita or something, we're working on it at the moment"  
  
Joanie felt as though a brick wall was distancing her from the room, everything was about business now and she was sick of it, it was irritating her more and more. It made her want to rebel against it all and do what she, Joanie Laurer wanted, not what the suits in the office did. That thought blazed in her mind, becoming clearer and clearer and more definite. She had to do this, for her, to retain some sort of grip on what happened. She snapped out of her haze and got up abruptly.  
  
"I've gotta go now, thanks for talking to me about this"  
  
Vince nodded and Steph smiled encouragingly at her. Joanie walked quickly out the room, the silver case that held the title belt feeling heavier than ever before as she carried it. She had started something now.  
  
*  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have walked out like that, my head held high, so determined. I believed I was doing what was right for me. It only got worse.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to my fantastic reviewers, keep them reviews coming as they inspire me so much. Let me know what u think, any changes to be made or things to be added! Thanks 


	3. A Shock Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names of the superstars mentioned except Candice who I created myself, the rest are owned by the WWE and Vince Mcmahon  
  
"So what was your meeting with Mcmahon about?" Hunter asked, as he and Joanie arrived at the hotel  
  
She shrugged slightly as she got out the car and grabbed her bags out of the trunk. Hunter locked the car and followed her towards the hotel, concerned.  
  
"C'mon, you can tell me, what was it about?"  
  
"He and Steph told me about their idea of me defending the title against Amy at Judgement Day, I said I thought it was a good idea"  
  
"Yeah, Steph told me about that today" he interrupted  
  
"They wanted me to drop the belt and I said no" she hurriedly signed for the room, accepting the key before walking away  
  
"What? Why?" Hunter matched her quick pace to the lift  
  
Why did she have to explain everything? Especially to him? Surely Steph would tell him sooner or later when they met to discuss business again. She didn't say anything, refusing to answer his constant questioning until they reached their room. She tossed her bags down and sat suddenly down on the bed.  
  
"I'm not ready to give the belt up yet Hunter" she said, looking up at him "I don't want to go back to fighting the guys again, I've done that for so long, at this point I just want to have some fun and that's what I'm doing"  
  
"But honey, you've been champ for a long time, don't you think it's time to give the belt to someone else to carry?" Hunter said gently  
  
She glared at him, her expression becoming stormy at his words. Of course he wouldn't understand; he was all for 'doing the right thing for business'. Even when he didn't like something, he probably talked Steph into changing it she thought bitchily.  
  
"No Hunter I don't" she said almost shouting "I'm doing this for me, not for business, not for Vince, for me, I need this now, I need to have some fun after all the bumps and hard work, I need this"  
  
Her voice had become a whisper as she covered her face with her hands. She would not cry, he would not see her cry, she would not be reduced to this. Hunter looked down at her, an astonished look on his face. She took a deep breath and made an effort to smile at him.  
  
"It's ok, I said I'd drop the belt later to Amy but right now, I need this"  
  
She was enjoying the fun and laughter, working so closely with the girls. She was not ready to give it up, to be stuck mixing it up with the guys again. Not yet.  
  
* "See you later Joanie" Trish called over her shoulder as she walked out of the locker room  
  
"Yeah, thanks for the match" Joanie called back, towelling the sweat off her herself  
  
It had been a good match and the fans had really been into the promo she and Amy had cut after which included Amy challenging for the title. She was really looking forward to the match now; the fans always made her feel pumped up. She reached for her water bottle and realised she hadn't bought one yet today. Cursing softly under her breath, she slung the towel around her shoulders and walked out of the door to find a vending machine. She bumped smack into someone walking the other way, almost knocking them down.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm cool" the girl replied, rubbing her head with a hand.  
  
The plastic pass hung around her neck identified her as a local crew member and she was dressed all in tight fitting black, which revealed toned arm muscles, with sturdy lace up boots and a black knit hat jammed over her choppy near shoulder length black hair with chunks dyed bright pink. She took in Joanie, a tight half smile on her face.  
  
"Hey you're Chyna! Or should I call you Joanie I don't know?"  
  
"Joanie's fine, what's your name?"  
  
"Candice, I'm just here to help take down the ring and arena equipment, I help out at most shows here, what you been doing tonight?"  
  
Joanie smiled at the girl's casual conversation, she was not phased about talking to her at all, it was refreshing after the crying star-struck fans she often met at the meet and greets.  
  
"I fought Trish for my Women's title then Lita challenged me for it at Judgement Day"  
  
To her surprise, the girl curled her lips into a scowl. She gave a short disbelieving laugh.  
  
"You're still doing the women's division gig, I thought you were above that crap?"  
  
"I'm enjoying it so are the fans so why should I stop?" Joanie found herself saying defensively  
  
"Why should you stop? Just look at you!" Candice exploded "You're wearing a PVC bikini! You're fighting women who are half your size and weight! They and you deserve better, you should be fighting the men"  
  
"And just why should I?" Joanie spat back, her eyes narrowed at this mere girl.  
  
"Because that's what made you different! The women fight each other because they're well matched and give great battles and yeah they sometimes challenge the men, but you're so big and strong you're so easily overpowering them, you're making them look talentless by comparison, you're undermining their wrestling abilities and your own!!" Candice yelled back  
  
Joanie stared back, completely taken aback by this outburst, and by someone she didn't even know. What right did this girl have, telling her what was wrong in her career? It was up to her to decide that, not Vince, not Hunter, not this little bitch, not anyone.  
  
"What the hell do you know anyway? This is my damn career and I'm doing exactly what I want do" she got in Candice's face "I'm making the decisions, I'm going to defend my title against Lita at Judgement Day and win, I'm keeping my title and staying in the Women's division"  
  
"What are you afraid of?" Candice said mockingly. She looked at Joanie almost pityingly before turning to go "you were made to fight the men, why change what was going so well? Why hide when you can do so much better?"  
  
"The fans like me this way" Joanie called to her  
  
"Don't kid yourself, we were psyched you beat Ivory and shut her mouth but permanently in the Women's division? Uh uh, fighting the men is the way you should be and always will" Candice shook her head sadly "Guess you should have realised that"  
  
She disappeared through a door before Joanie could retort back. Joanie glared after her, how dare she say things like that? How dare she? Forgetting about the water, she ran back into the locker room and sat down. Candice's words had been like sharp stinging darts into her soul, people didn't think that did they? She couldn't be a laughing stock could she? Tears formed then began dripping down her face, everything seemed to crashing down on her now, she had to get some control, some grip on herself. But the tears didn't stop.  
  
* Somewhere inside of me, I guess I knew she was telling the truth. My career had taken a step down and I knew it. I just didn't want to admit it to myself. That was the problem and me not realising that meant it only got worse.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks a lot to my fab reviewers, (quick shout outs: Tempest - hope ur insomnia's gone!, Lyndelle - hope ur Rogue Angel is doing well and ur enjoying my story, Keena - thanx for the lolli and for reviewing my story since I love urs! Here, have a lolli +hands a lolli+) thanks for ur kind words. Let me know what u think, click on the review button and let ur voice be heard! 


	4. Her Judgement Day

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names of the superstars mentioned, they are owned by Vince Mcmahon and the WWE. The article mentioned did exist though I doubt I got the quote exactly right - sorry!  
  
Everything seemed so quiet now thought Joanie. She lay in her hotel bed, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. She hadn't been able to shake off Candice's words as easily as she'd hoped. They had gone round her head in an endless circle, biting at her. She knew there was a tiny grain of truth in the girl's words, but it was tiny. Normally, she'd talk things over with Hunter but he'd gone out for the night, leaving her to brood over things. He probably wouldn't understand anyway. She sighed and looked for something to occupy her mind. Idly, she picked up Hunter's cellphone from the beside table, it was an old game of their's to look through each other's messages and leaving ones for the other to find. She clicked quickly to his inbox, weird - he'd only saved one. She clicked on it and read the message  
  
"love u so much, can't wait 2 c u 2nite, all my love Steph"  
  
She stared at it. Steph who? Stephanie Mcmahon??! Steph was in love with Hunter? But that was impossible! But then why did Hunter keep it? Wait, what was the date on it? She clicked down; it was today's date. But he'd gone out with the guys, hadn't he? Her hands trembling slightly, Joanie clicked to the sent items and clicked on the first message:  
  
"Looking 4ward 2 seeing u, j is staying in so we can go out, love Hunter"  
  
No..she wouldn't believe it, Hunter was in love with her, he said that everyday. Why would he need to have Steph on the side? Wasn't she enough for him? Then it hit her, she wasn't enough for him, or not what he wanted. She hurled the cellphone across the room, watching it harmlessly hit the wall. Why hadn't he told her instead of her finding out this way? Why was he sneaking around, making sure she was safely out the way and then going to see Steph? Did he enjoy having two women? Why? Why? Why?  
  
"He doesn't know I know" she murmured, sliding down into the bed  
  
How to let him know though, her gut feeling was to confront him, yelling and screaming everything out, pouring out her emotions. But that would give him what he wanted, a clean break from her and a chance to be with Steph again. She was just feeling numb now, cut off from it all as if it wasn't happening but it was. She was going to wait and bide her time then hit him where it really hurt, in the business he loved, the WWE.  
  
*  
  
Joanie looked over at Amy who stretched herself one last time. It was a week later, they stood in the relative darkness of the backstage area behind the curtain. Amy was looking worried.  
  
"Don't worry Amy, the match is going to be great" Joanie reassured her  
  
"I don't know Joanie, the fans may not know who to cheer for, what if they boo me? It might distract us both"  
  
"It'll be ok, go on they're cueing up your ring entrance" Joanie pushed her in the direction of the curtain.  
  
Amy adjusted her outfit then burst out through the curtain to the strains of 'It Just Feels Right', Joanie watched on the monitor grinning as all Amy's nervousness transformed into her energetic entrance. She got a huge reception from the crowd, they roared loudly. Now it was Joanie's turn, her outfit was certainly outlandish; she wore a huge fan of peacock feathers on the back of her green PVC bikini. She'd asked for something special and she got it. She tried to block out Candice's voice in her head yelling at her for wearing a PVC bikini, now was not the time. As her music started low, she inclined her head and walked out. It was time to channel her anger into something decent.  
  
*  
  
As soon as she could, Joanie got backstage, carrying her belt. Amy raced after her, past everyone else.  
  
"C'mon Joanie, the finish wasn't that bad!" she called softly, almost running to keep with her  
  
"That powerbomb sucked and you know it" replied Joanie "Well, I'll guess I'll hear about it later, see you ok?"  
  
Amy nodded, a little sadly and turned to go and find the Hardyz, she wanted to watch them in tag team turmoil. Joanie watched her leave, she'd enjoyed working with Amy, she really had. Maybe that was why she'd hugged her at the beginning of the match, Amy had been a little surprised at that. The match hadn't been too bad overall, but Candice's words kept coming back to her, the ones about overpowering the other divas easily. She had thrown Amy about but had received some hard bumps herself, a well reversed DDT for example, a flying clothesline, a reversed pin. Why was she defending herself? And to no one but herself? Shaking her head, she walked towards the locker room, her thoughts still on the match. In fact, the only thing that had gone badly was that powerbomb, she just hadn't been able to get the momentum to lift Amy as high as she should have, making her effort look sloppy, despite the fact that Amy had sold it well.  
  
Now the match had gone, she could think about Hunter, not that she wanted to, he didn't deserve her thoughts at all. She stopped by a monitor and watched as he and Stephanie emerged for his Intercontinental Chain Match against Kane. Stephanie looked amazing in a pale icy blue trouser suit while Hunter looked incredibly focused and aggressive.  
  
"I hope he loses" Joanie thought with sudden spite "I really hope he does"  
  
She watched as he and Kane tore into each other, using the chain as a whip, then choking each other out or to draw blood. In a strange way, she was still proud of him; it was a hell of a match while culminated in Hunter losing because of a botched steel chair shot by Stone Cold Steve Austin. The fans screamed their approval at Kane finally getting his hands on gold as he lifted both the belt and the chain high in the air.  
  
Joanie turned and continued walking back to the locker room. She put the belt carefully back into it's case then quickly stripped off her outfit, replacing it with jeans and a sky blue t-shirt. As she swept everything into her bag, she noticed a magazine lying on the bench. Frowning, she picked it up. She was on the cover! It was an old WWF Magazine with the caption "Chyna's story" emblazed on the front. She flicked to her article, it was all about her exploits in the federation, a small paragraph was highlighted with bright pink highlighter, it read "Chyna has never felt the need to compete in the women's division with what she refers to as 'a bunch of bimbos' because she knows she can beat them which is why she chooses to fight the men instead, they present more of a challenge" She put the magazine down. Who had left it for her?  
  
"Don't they think I know that? I know now" She muttered "I know a lot more after today"  
  
She hurried out of the room, she wanted to get to her hotel so she could sleep and figure out what was going to happen from here. At this point, she didn't know, she just didn't know.  
  
*  
  
Man, was that a crazy time!! I was ready to kill Hunter the night that I found out, kill him with my bare hands and snap Stephanie in two. But unfortunately I doubt the cops would take my motive of 'She's screwing my boyfriend' as a reason for murder and let me off. I couldn't watch my Judgement Day match that night, I didn't want to, I just knew that it hadn't done my career any advancements but I think it had to Amy's - the one woman to prove a challenge to Chyna. I was glad of that. Just felt a little sorry for myself, that's all. I just wanted it all to be over and everything to go back to the way it was when I didn't doubt my in-ring abilities and Hunter wasn't cheating on me. If only.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks for ur reviews guys! Keep them coming, let me hear ur voice on what I've written. I love receiving them! 


	5. Changing Chyna - she's ready to explode!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names of the superstars mentioned, except Candice, the rest are owned by Vince Mcmahon.  
  
Contract day, contract day, how fun. Joanie walked through the corridors of the arena, searching for Vince's office. Today was the day she negotiated with Vince on how much longer she would stay and for how much she would get paid until the next negotiation. She still hadn't said anything to Steph or Hunter though it seemed like it was burning inside her, whenever they both were absent, did that mean they were together? She had to get her head clear of it so she could concentrate. She spotted the door and knocked on it firmly. A shout from inside told her to come in so she pushed the door open and walked inside.  
  
"Joanie! How are you today?" Vince said cheerfully, shaking her hand  
  
"Fine thanks, a little sore but that'll disappear"  
  
Jim 'J.R' Ross greeted her too, as Head of Talent Relations he was always present at these meetings. Joanie settled herself down, putting her black holdall down next to her and placed the silver case on top. Vince handed her a piece of paper.  
  
"Now we would like you to stay for another say four years for the next negotiation and that's your current salary, are you happy with it?"  
  
She looked at the piece of paper in her hands, taking the number in  
  
"I'm worth more than this" she thought "I'm the champ, I'm giving the girls a challenge, I'm making it stronger!"  
  
"I think the number should be higher Vince" she said abruptly  
  
"Oh? What did you have in mind?"  
  
"What about my dream of being the champ? I'm not getting paid enough to even be considered one of the upper hands, it's time I made a change" her thoughts raced, she felt more confident, determined than she had before.  
  
"I think I should be paid the same amount as workers such as The Rock or Steve Austin" she spoke aloud  
  
Vince frowned and turned to Jim who shook his head back; they obviously were having the same thoughts  
  
"I'm sorry Joanie but that's too much, why do you think you should have that amount?" Vince replied carefully.  
  
"I've done so much for this company, broke the mould for the women, been IC champ, fought the men and now I'm women's champ" the last part came out bitterly "I think to cap off my career I should have a run as WWF Champ"  
  
"Joanie, there are so many competitors who are ready to get that belt, Benoit, Jericho, Kane even Undertaker" Jim put in "You're not really up there at the moment"  
  
She felt her resolve harden, she was being treated like crap everywhere and by everyone, well in this case she was not going to back down. After all she'd given to this damn company, they could at least grant her request, she was not giving up on this one.  
  
"Well Vince, Jim, I think that this is the sum I deserve so that's where I'm sticking" she sat back, not saying anymore  
  
"We'll have to let you know in a week or so our decision" Vince answered  
  
Joanie nodded and walked out of the room with her stuff. She saw Stephanie walk towards her, she forced herself to smile.  
  
"Hey Steph, enjoy last night?" she called  
  
That brought Steph screeching to a halt. She looked at Joanie through large almost afraid eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" she managed  
  
"Nothing, I just heard you had a date, that's all" Joanie replied, acting all surprised  
  
"Oh, oh.yeah, it was great thanks" Steph seemed relieved as she hurried on her way.  
  
That was quite fun, Joanie grinned broadly. Then she scowled, she knew she had to confront Hunter sometime and she was really not in the mood, it would just ruin her focus for the show and his too probably. That could wait, she'd still pretend she was oblivious to his affair, laughing, making love, having fun, she could toy more with Steph, tease her, making her wonder if she knew. But when she was ready, something would snap and she wasn't sure what she would say when it happened.  
  
*  
  
I was an unexploded bomb after that, the minutes ticking away until I exploded. Sometimes it almost killed me to have to say goodbye to Hunter, knowing he was going to meet Stephanie. But I felt I had to wait until the time I felt was right. And when that time was right, boy did I explode.  
  
Read, enjoy, review! Thanks to the reviewers, it makes me smile to read your reviews, big thanks to Fallen Angel, BizGirlCharlie and Tempest! Almost finished now! Lemme know what you think by clicking on the review button! 


	6. Starting a battle to leave?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the names of the superstars mentioned, except Candice, the rest are owned by the WWE and Vince Mcmahon  
  
"What's with you?" demanded Hunter "You've been agitated all day"  
  
Joanie sighed, dropping the dumbbell she'd been lifting and swiped her hand across her forehead. She had had a scowl that could kill on her face as she worked out. She was trying to work all her frustration and anger out but it wasn't working, probably something to do with the fact that Hunter was with her, she couldn't let her thoughts of him cloud her face as he'd realise she knew. She was going to wait until she got that contract sewn up later, when she'd taken her slice of the Mcmahons, her slice of the business before she was satisfied she could let rip into him. She grinned at him  
  
"Ah, just want this contract meeting to be over quickly so I can rest easy" she replied, picking up the weight again  
  
"Hey relax, I'm sure they'll give you what you want, you're a business asset"  
  
Great, just another piece of meat on the production line huh Hunter? He was just gonna have to wait and see what she had in mind, she wasn't quite sure herself but before the night was through, he was going to find out exactly what she knew and exactly how she felt about it.  
  
*  
  
"Joanie good to see you" Vince shook her hand as she neared the desk he sat behind  
  
She sat down opposite him and next to Jim. They both seemed serious and a little tense. She looked expectantly at Vince, one hand gripping the handle of the silver case she'd laid across her lap.  
  
"Well, we've come to the agreement that the money you've asked for is just too much, are willing to go down to this amount?" Vince handed her a piece of paper  
  
It was less than before but more than she originally had. Would be a good business move to make; to take the money. But she needed that amount, not for her own personal greed but because it meant, to her mind anyway, she was taking something off the Mcmahons that meant something to them when their daughter had taken that had meant something to her. She placed the paper carefully down on top of the case and clasped her hands together on top.  
  
"What if I still want the amount I put forward?" she asked softly  
  
"Then" Vince took a breath and looked her straight in the eyes "we'll have to let you go"  
  
The words hit her like cold iron, let her go? Fire her more like! It would mean going back to indies if she wanted to continue wrestling, toiling through when they all knew why she was there. Maybe she could do some TV work or something. But could she really walk away from all that had been her life for so long, Hunter included? She didn't know. She drummed her fingers on the case thinking deeply.  
  
"And there's no chance of me having a run as WWF Champ?"  
  
"Not at this moment in time" Jim replied "the fans would have a hard time excepting you jump from Women's Champ to the WWF Champ"  
  
"Then I'm afraid I have to go" she said, getting up abruptly "I'll come sign the papers later"  
  
She swiftly left the room and walked quickly down the corridor. She heard heeled footsteps click hurriedly behind her, she didn't have to turn to know who it was. Steph gently grabbed her shoulder  
  
"Joanie, what's happened? Where are you going?" she asked, apparent concern in her voice  
  
"Leave me alone Steph" her voice nothing more than a rumble  
  
"Oh come one, you can tell me"  
  
That did it. In one movement, Joanie swung around, clamped a hand around Steph's neck and pinned her against the nearest wall. Steph gasped and tried to pry Joanie's hand away, she didn't have a chance.  
  
"I can't tell you jack shit Steph! I know about you and Hunter so if you think I can play at being friends with you for much longer then you are very delusioned or dumber than I thought, I'm leaving the WWF because your old man won't give me the money I want" she released Steph and began walking again  
  
"I-I-I-I'm sorry Joanie, I don't know how it happened" Steph stammered, rushing to her side  
  
"You're sorry?" Joanie looked incredulously at her "that doesn't even cover half of it girl, and I know how it happened, you guys spent so much time together discussing wrestling that you couldn't help falling in love because you both loved the business so much, am I right?"  
  
Steph halted and looked at Joanie who stared back. Steph fiddled with her hands and sighed.  
  
"I guess, how did you know?" her barely audible voice asked  
  
"Because the same thing happened to me"  
  
Joanie walked away again and this time, Steph didn't follow.  
  
*  
  
Hunter pushed the hotel door open and looked inside. Joanie was packing up her cases, folding everything up and placing it almost mechanically inside, a tight-lipped expression on her face. He tapped on the door before walking inside.  
  
"Joanie" he began  
  
"Save it" her voice was like a whip cracking right down, cutting him off  
  
"But I want to say."  
  
"I said save it" she gave him a quick menacing look before doing to the bathroom to gather up her things  
  
"I owe you this though"  
  
"You don't owe me anything Hunter" she called to him "you fell in love but hey, what can a guy do when faced with a gorgeous girl with a body to die for and billions in the bank?"  
  
"That is not fair Joanie!" he yelled "It wasn't her money that figured at all"  
  
"Oh?" she reappeared and walked back to her cases "then what was it that suddenly made you notice her and embark on a secret affair?"  
  
"I don't know" was his quiet reply "we spent so much time together and we were attracted to one and another.."  
  
"And one thing led to another" Joanie finished "Yep, been there, done that"  
  
She bent her head, slipping various articles into pockets on the case. Hunter sat on the bed, raking his hands through his hair.  
  
"I don't want it to end this way with you leaving the company over some stupid disagreement over money" "What you prefer it was Hunter? because my boyfriend is screwing the bosses' daughter? Gee, that sounds mature" Hunter tried speaking but she cut him off "you know what hurts the most? The fact that people probably know backstage and have been waiting, just waiting for me to find out, whispering to each other about it, pitying me because I didn't know, watching what they say about where you are!!" her voice rose to an angry shout "I love you Hunter but I wasn't enough for you was I? You had to have part of the business to be happy, to be satisfied, well congratulations, you're married to her on-screen and screwing her off-screen, you really are married to the business now"  
  
She pulled her black leather jacket on and shades, checking her reflection before she turned back. She grabbed her bags and walked towards the door. Hunter reached and caught her hand in his.  
  
"I don't know what to say.." he sounded miserable  
  
"Then don't even try" she hissed, shaking his hand off and stalking out the door.  
  
*  
  
I gave the belt back eventually, but I kept it for a very long time, felt kind of bad for the girls; they had no belt to fight for. I remember watching Survivor Series when they had a Six Pack Challenge for it, Trish won and she deserved it, I smiled, wished I'd been there to congratulate her on her first title victory. That's what I miss, being there when things happen, like the Invasion, I would have loved to have been there, I should have been there. But I wanted a piece of the Mcmahons, in the end it backfired on me. The Ninth Wonder of the World, I remember when Shawn first called me that, joking backstage, who'd have thought it would become my slogan, my moniker. Hell, I wish I was back there, but with Hunter and Steph as a couple, it would kill me or I'd kill them, one of the two, whatever. I'm just here, where no one can see me. I hope the fans don't forget me. I won't forget them.  
  
Read, review and enjoy! I was a huge Chyna fan and miss her wrestling a lot. I know u lot do 2. Thanx for the reviews, hope u guys read more of my work! 


End file.
